


The Record

by idkwriteshitdown



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwriteshitdown/pseuds/idkwriteshitdown
Summary: Just a little look in to the lives of the Hargreeves siblings after they come back from the past.
Kudos: 19





	The Record

Five opened the door to chaos.

“Diego give it back” Luther shouted.

“Diego give it back” he mimicked. Diego was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at a pretty pissed off Luther.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s not funny.”

Five looked around spotting his sister Allison in the next room sitting on the couch head in her hands. “What the heck is going on?” He motioned to the two idiots on the stairs.

“Luther just got a new record and has been playing it non stop. Diego thought it was annoying so he decided to take it instead of TALKING LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING” She shouted the last part at the two on the stairs.

“What’s so special about it?”

“Apparently it didn’t exist in our original timeline. He’s been looking all over for it.” She shrugged “Normally I’d just rumor them but” She waved her hand. Five understood. She still wasn’t comfortable rumoring people. Especially after feeling the effects on herself first hand.

Diego spun the record on his finger. “What? Do you think I’ll break it?” He laughed and threw it around the room.

“Di- No” Luther ran down the steps. The record arced around the room before coming back to Diego's waiting hand.

“I’ve got impeccable aim.”  
“I’ve spent a very long time trying to get that” Luther reached for the disk. “Please be careful”

Five frowned at the two. “Whelp I’m bored.” He flashed over to where they were standing yanking the record out of Diego’s hands before handing it to Luther. “Wear headphones” He said before grabbing hold of Diego and flashing a way.

“Hey what the-” Diego fell to the ground. He made to stand up but was stopped by a finger in his face.

“You can leave your room when you decide to be less annoying.” Five flashed away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check it out, [here](https://idkwriteshitdown.tumblr.com/post/630261597297836032/the-record) is a link to the same fic on my tumblr. There's also other stuff like drawings.


End file.
